Snowy What If's
by andromeda90
Summary: Slash, Sam/Jd, Laura/Brian, number of drabbles of the Sam/JD kind! JD worries about his little brother, Sam tries for comfort, Laura and Brian walk in at an opportune moment and overall, everything is cold...
1. Chapter 1

Alright, these are all separate drabbles!! They are not in any specific order and do not follow each other…these are just drabbles that I wrote when I didn't have internet and I have here in my computer…decided to finally post them up…  
Hope you enjoy them! and remember, each are separate random drabbles….

Pairing for all drabbles: Sam/JD and some Laura/Brian

Warning: Slash, and randomness

Notes: I made up JD's little brother's name….just picked a random name…  
………………..

………………………..

**Make You a Promise**

……

He couldn't bear being inside anymore. He leaned his forehead on the window pane, enjoying the coolness upon his forehead. His breath fogged up the glass, his brown eyes searching for any sign of life out in the snow. He knew he was not going to see anything, but he would rather be there, then inside, with the others. He sometimes wondered if they would care, if he were to just get up and leave; probably not. He was a rich white boy, who had no idea about the world. He wouldn't be missed.

He wondered at night, if his brother missed him….if his brother had made it out alright. Was he lucky enough like he was, to be with people like Ryan, Lara, and Sam?

J.D. smiled sadly, making his way down the hall to an empty room. He curled up on the sofa, shuddering as the cold hit his body. The sofa was freezing, but J.D. was not ready to go back, not yet.

His mind was still reeling with too many thoughts, too many nightmares, dreams, plans; none that helped at the moment, none that mattered anymore.

J.D. sighed, leaning his head back, eyes fluttering shut as fatigue took him. The wind howled outside, a sad smile played on his lips. He clutched tightly to his cell phone, wanting to turn it on but knowing he had to safe battery, he didn't. He was alone….

"J.D? You idiot, you better wake up!"

J.D. just groaned, tiredly. "Go away, Joshua, let me sleep."

Only silence reigned, and suddenly J.D. remembered everything. His eyes snapped opened.

Sam sat next to him, eyes looking sadly down at him.

"What?...what are you doing here?" J.D. croaked, eyes glassing over, hands shaking. He tried to put his cell phone away, but his hands were shaking too much.

"It's okay." Sam reached over and helped him, placing the cell phone into J.D.'s pocket.

"You were gone for a long time, I got worried and came looking for you." Sam answered J.D.'s question, taking his hands into his, trying to share some of his warmth. J.D. nodded, taking deep breathes.

"I guess we should go back." J.D. muttered, pulling his hands away and sitting up. He didn't want to get up, but it was best to head back to the warmth. Sam placed a hand on his arm, before he could walk out of the room.

"He'll be okay. We'll get out of here and you'll see him again. Trust me. I promise." Sam said, looking directly into his eyes. J.D. found himself flushing at the intensity of the stare.

He couldn't keep himself from smiling softly and nodding.

"Thank you." J.D. muttered back, before walking out the room, going back to join the rest of the group. Sam smiled softly, walking behind him.

……………………….

**It Is About the Friendship**  
…….

J.D. immediately moved in between the two.

"Will you two stop it!" J.D. hissed, keeping the two apart.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What was I suppose to say?! Oh, by the way, Laura likes me!"

"Yes!!"

"Would you have believed me?!"

"Better knowing the truth then you hiding it from me!"

"Now you know!"

"Yeah! Seeing you two kissed!!"

J.D. was getting pissed, but he was not jealous that Sam was too overworked over this incident. Not jealous at all.

"Look, Laura is still sick. Everyone is on their last nerve; can you two please shut up and deal with this like the adults you two should be?" J.D. snapped, dragging the two farther away from the others.

"Now, so Laura likes Brian and apparently Brian likes Laura. Brian should have told you, but he didn't. Nothing changes the fact that Laura does not like you. Brian, you and Sam are the best of pals and should have told him. You didn't. Do not let this get between your friendships. Now you two will settle this here, and come back when you two have grown up." J.D. rolled his eyes and stormed back.

Sam and Brian just watched as J.D. walked off.

"Jeezh, didn't know J.D. had it in him." Brian shook his head, amused.

"You have no idea what J.D. is capable of." Sam snorted, causing Brian to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh…." Sam let out a nervous chuckled, "guess I forgot to mention how J.D. is my boyfriend….?" Brian stared at him, before laughing.

"Then why are you so riled up about Laura?"

"Because it is not about her, it is about you being my friend and telling me." Sam sighed. Brian nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry man, I was at fault for not telling you. Not happening again, I swear it." Brian vowed.

"Same here, concerning J.D." Sam smiled. They shook hands, unable to keep from laughing as they walked back.

J.D. was helping Laura with her medicine, both sighed in relief when they saw the two best friends walk in.

"So, you two have settled your differences?" J.D. raised an eyebrow while Laura just watched and laughed as the two nodded, like two little kids being admonished. Brian grinned and placed a quick peck on Laura's cheek, causing her to flush in embarrassment.

"So cute." J.D. teased, only to be silenced by lips pressing against his.

"Sam!" J.D. pushed him away, his face bright red.

"How cute!" Laura teased back.

Sam and Brian laughed, while J.D. just glared mockingly at Sam.

……………………..

……………………………………

**Meeting the In-law**

………………  
Sam sighed, walking around tents and cars. Things had stabilize a bit, there was no more snow falling. It was still chilly, so people everywhere wore their coats. Sam himself didn't worry too much about the cold, having faced a lot worst being stuck in New York. However, his parents forced the coat and scarf upon him, even if he did feel too warm in them, he kept them on.

Everyone huddled together, hugging each other, laughing, talking. Life was moving on, people still hopeful that things will get better. Sam smiled wistfully, watching as little kids ran around.

"Watch out!"

Sam looked up and immediately caught the bear thrown towards him. He inspected it, before looking at the sheepish boy, walking over to him. Sam frowned, because the boy looked awfully familiar.

"I'm sorry, mister." The boy shuffled his feet, nervously.

"It's okay, don't worry about it…."

"Joshua!" a familiar voice cut Sam off. Sam looked up, feeling his heart speed up as J.D. came into view.

"Brother!" the little boy cried out, rushing over to him.

"Hey! I told you to stay where I could see you! Are you getting into trouble again?" J.D. admonished him, picking him up and twirling him around, before putting him back down. J.D. looked over at Sam, eyes widening a big, a soft flush staining his cheeks, suddenly.

"Sam, is my little brother causing you trouble?" J.D. inquired, walking over to Sam.

"Not at all, so this is your brother?" Sam looked down at Joshua.

"Yeap, Joshua this is Sam, the reason I am alive. Sam, this is Joshua, my little brother, the only reason I live for." J.D. introduced the two, ruffling Joshua's hair.

"Nice to meet you Joshua. Here you go." Sam gave Joshua's bear back.

"I haven't seen you around lately J.D." Sam said, looking back at J.D., frowning.

"Been busy with-"

"No you haven't big brother! You've just been talking to Brian and Laura, matchmaking! Besides that, you've just been moping in your bed!" Joshua spoke up, glaring at his brother for lying.

"You've talked to Laura and Brian?" Sam asked, voice laced with hurt. Brian and Laura hadn't told him they had talked to J.D. and how come J.D. didn't talk to him?

"Joshua, why don't you go and find Laura and Brian and see if they want to join, Sam, you and I for lunch?" J.D. pushed Joshua off, while Joshua was glad to be off again.

"Oh, we are having lunch now? After you've been avoiding me and ignoring me?" Sam glared at J.D. arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Sam, don't pout, it is not becoming of you. Besides, I'm sorry but Laura and Brian just come into my tent, it is not like I go and search for them. They just pop in, besides, I do have an injured leg." J.D. motioned to his bandaged leg.

"Oh, my mom told me on a cast for a day or two. Are you feeling better? Should you be walking?" Sam asked, immediately going over to J.D.'s side.

"Sam! I'm fine, really, would you just stop it." J.D. scoffed, glaring at him. Hurt flashed on Sam's face.

"Look, Sam….things are complicated okay…."

"I thought you liked me…."

"I do….it is just….you liked Laura and Laura got with Brian….and then you like me? I just….don't know what to think…." J.D. admitted, but he slung his arm over Sam's shoulders.

"J.D. you are not rebound-"

"Sam, things are too early, how about we start we lunch and see where life takes us? Besides, you have to get to know Joshua first, see if he approves of you." J.D. said, motioning for Sam to help him get to the cafeteria.

Sam just grinned and waved as Brian, Laura and Joshua came into view.

"I'm sure I can get Joshua to approve of me." Sam muttered, causing J.D. to laugh and blush. Life was good for now.

………………………..

…………………………………

**On Purpose**  
………

"Hello, J.D. how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good, Doctor Hall." J.D. said, looking up at Lucy as she walked into the room.

"Call me Mom!" Lucy teased, enjoying watching J.D. turn a dark shade of red.

"Now, how about we get the pants off so I can get a look on your leg."

J.D. nodded and did as told, shuddering at the cold as it hit his bare legs. Lucy took off the bandages and made sure the bite marks were healing nicely. They had made sure to have given him a shot of rabies, just in case.

"Hey, Mom!" Sam said, head poking into the room, causing J.D. to flush, all over his body. Lucy looked up at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam!" J.D. snapped, causing Sam to stop staring at J.D. bare legs.

"I didn't know you were coming in, J.D." Sam said, beginning to walk into the room.

"Sam, could you please leave the room. He is my patient, even if he is your boyfriend." Lucy retorted, causing Sam to pout but leave the room.

"My son, don't know what has gotten over him. He had always been so shy." Lucy sighed, bandaging the leg and allowing J.D. to get dress.

"I thought he was shy once too, how wrong I was." J.D. grumbled. Lucy laughed.

"just like his father." Lucy grinned, writing J.D. prescription.

"Here you go, remember to take this with food, alright honey? Hope to see you for dinner!" Lucy said pushing J.D. out before going back to work.

"J.D.!" Sam said, arms going immediately around J.D's waist.

"Sam, really? You do that on purpose." J.D. grumbled but did not pull away from Sam's hold.

"Maybe, now come on, we are suppose to meet Laura and Brian for lunch."

………………….  
……………………..

**Comfort When it Rains**  
…….

J.D. stared out the window, watching as the rain pelted against the glass. Brian had been right, it had been raining for three days, nonstop. Many streets were flooded.

He turned around and walked back to the sofa, the only light coming from a tiny lamp sitting next to the phone. Everyone else had gone to sleep. Laura had taken his parents room. Brian was sleeping in his little brother's room, while Sam took his own room. J.D. wondered why it were that there were no guest rooms; however, J.D. was okay with sleeping out in the sofa. If he even managed to get much sleep.

He knew his family was not the closest, after all, his father was never around. He loved his little brother, though, and all the happenings that have been going on had really beginning to cause a lot of anxiety in J.D. He was praying for his little brother, the one person in his life he cared for.

"Joshua?" J.D. muttered as he marked his little brother. He had been trying to call him, but it had not been going through. He knew it was the weather.

"J.D?" came his little brother's sleepy reply.

"Hey, I'm sorry I am calling so late. I had to make sure you were alright." J.D. smiled, unable to keep the relief from showing in his voice.

"I was worried about you too big brother! Are you coming home soon?" Joshua asked, voice scared.

"Don't you worry, I'll be home tomorrow, alright? You behave and take care of yourself. Okay?" J.D. warned Joshua, who nodded on the other side.

"Good night, big brother."

"Good night, little brother, I love you." J.D. said, before hanging up. He sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

"I'll see you soon." He muttered under his breath.

"You and your brother are really close?"

J.D. looked up, startled. "Sam? What are you doing up?" J.D. stood up, "do you need anything?" he asked, being the good host that he was.

Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Come, J.D, you need to sleep so you can be well rested to see your little brother." Sam said, moving back into the room. J.D. just stared at the door, until Sam looked back outside with a frown.

"Come on, it is only getting more late." Sam grumbled, moving back to the bed.

J.D shook his head, but turned off the lamp and went into the bedroom. He had a queen size bed, of course he did.

His little brother would often sleep on his bed with him when there was a storm or he had a nightmare. J.D. sighed, kicking off his shoes and climbing into the bed.

"What happened to your mom?" Sam asked, turning off the lights and getting under the covers. Neither spoke about them two, sharing the bed.

"She died of cancer when my little brother was four. I've been taking care of him since she died." J.D. muttered, body turned so he was facing Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam muttered, watching as J.D. closed his eyes. Neither of the two was willing to talk about two guys sleeping on a bed.

"Night." J.D. muttered, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Sam watched as J.D.'s breath evened out.

He wouldn't bring this up, but he would never forget how J.D. looked, peaceful and asleep. Sam smiled, unable to keep his eyes open for much longer.

"Night." He muttered, falling into a deep slumber.

…………………………..

Sam woke up before J.D., their faces inches apart. It was barely 6 in the morning.

For some reason, Sam wondered what it would be like to wake up seeing JD's face every morning.

He ignored that thought and pushed it from his mind. He was going home and that would be the end of it.

…………………………….

………………………….  
**You Have No Idea**  
……………

"Where is Laura? Wasn't she just here?" Brian asked, looking around for her, stopping on the steps of the library, people rushing past them.

"There she is!" J.D. said, pointing over to where Lara was helping an officer.

"Go inside!" Sam snapped at them, before rushing forward for Laura.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Brian cried out.

"Go inside! I'll get Laura!" Sam hollered at them as he jumped back into the water, jumping over the taxis. J.D. bit his lip, filled with anguish.

Sam really hoped that J.D. and Brian went inside the library, he couldn't risk them, especially, J.D. Sam felt guilt as he took Laura's hand, helping her over the taxis. His mind thought of J.D's safety when before all he thought of was Laura.

He looked up to see J.D. holding Brian back, pulling him into the library. He felt a rush of jealousy, but pushed it aside as he tugged Laura inside. Everyone ran up the library, rushing up the stairs to the upper levels.

…………………….

"That was really brave of you," Laura smiled at him. Sam would have fawned over here before, now, he wasn't sure what he felt for her anymore. Not after that night.

"I guess I should return her bag." She smiled, before walking away.

"You should tell her you feel."

Sam turned and looked at J.D., whose hair was disheveled, who made his heart skip a beat. How could he tell him that he didn't know what he felt for Laura anymore, not when it was him who plagued his mind? It was preposterous, he knew that….but he couldn't help it.

"Hmm….have you had any luck reaching your little brother?" Sam asked, changing the topic.

J.D.s face fell, eyes brimming with worry.

"No, no luck." He sighed, voice filled with pain that made Sam want to hug him.

It then clicked in him, pay phones! They draw lines directly from the telephone company!

………………………

……………………………………

**I'm Going Crazy with This Secret**  
………

J.D. turned around and stared at Sam, eyes wide, while Sam just looked at him with an innocent face. J.D. knew what he had felt, and there was no one else but Sam around. J.D. decided to ignore it. It must have been an accident.

…………………………….

J.D. found himself wrapped around Sam's arms, again. How did they end up like that? J.D. was sure that Sam had been over by Laura's side, hadn't he?

Sam sighed and pulled J.D. closer into his chest. And just how had Sam wrapped his arms around J.D. without having J.D. notice and wake up?

J.D. sighed and just relaxed, deciding it was still too early and cold for him to worry about Sam's weird antics.

He woke up later by himself, with Sam over by Laura's side. Maybe, J.D. was going crazy.

Sam looked up and smiled at him, before winking and turning back to look at the fire. Or maybe he was not going crazy.

………………………

J.D. was sure that their lips were not meant to touch, ever.

Sam and Laura, that he could see. Lara and Brian, could happen. Even Sam and Brian, there was possibility. Him and Sam? Never crossed his mind.

Sam pushed him against the wall. J.D. was unsure of what to do, his hands remained locked to his sides.

"Sam, what are you doing?" J.D. asked him, after Sam pulled back.

"What do you think?" Sam muttered, moving back in for another kiss. This time, J.D. push back just a bit, deciding that maybe, just one kiss wouldn't be any harm.

……………………….

J.D. stared out the window, watching as the snow fell down upon the ground. Arms wrapped around his waist, a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hmm, you shouldn't be out here in the cold, you are going to get sick." Sam muttered, starring out at the snow.

"Just felt like looking at the snow. It is still beautiful, but deadly." J.D. sighed, gloved hand reaching up to touch the glass. Sam smiled softly and placed his hand on top of J.D.'s, locking them together.

"Sam! J.D.!"

Immediately Sam pulled away and walked brusquely back.

"Come on J.D.! Before you catch a cold!" He called out, voice a bit higher so the others could hear him. J.D. just rolled his eyes but walked back nonetheless.

………………………….

J.D. winced as he moved his leg. That damn wolf sure had done a number on his leg. Just why were there wild wolves in New York? J.D. sighed and leaned his head back. Everyone was out, after a very exciting day, of course everyone was out. At least, Laura seemed to be getting better.

J.D. did not think about Sam, who risked everything for her, and for whom he almost lost a leg for. He really needed to focus his mind and instead of thinking about crushes, should think about his little brother.

"J.D?"

J.D. opened his eyes, and tiredly moved his head to look at Sam.

"Hmm?"

"How is your leg?"

"Fine." J.D. muttered, closing his eyes again. He winced when he felt Sam move him, so he could wrap his arms around him. J.D. did not protest, deciding to let Sam do as he wished. He was too tired and in too much pain to really care at the moment.

………………………….

J.D. smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, J.D. your brother here is making another mess!" J.D. turned and smiled at his friend, who had been taking care of Joshua for him.

"Thank you, Amy. The doctor gave me a good bill of health, so you can go rest now." He grinned.

"No problem! Any time!" Amy hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Sam walked in at that exact time.

"Sam!" J.D. said, surprised to see him there.

"So you are Sam! I am Amy! J.D.'s friend and I guess, nanny." Amy winked at J.D.

"Nice to meet you," Sam shrugged.

"Well, J.D. don't be a stranger." Amy grinned, before rushing out.

"She seems nice," Sam said looking at J.D. with a raised eyebrow.

"If I did not know better I would say you were jealous, thank god I know you better, right?" J.D. rolled his eyes, moving over to his bed.

"J.D." Sam sighed, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot.

Sam strode over and pressed his lips to J.D's, causing him to fall back on his bed startled. Sam fell along with him.

At this moment, Brian and Laura and Joshua decided to walk in.

"Whoa! Let's go back outside!" Brian said, while Laura covered Joshua's eyes.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" J.D. cried out, pushing Sam aside.

"Just because they interrupted us before anything else could happen." Sam grumbled under his breath.

"It's okay, we'll take care of Joshua!" Laura said, pushing Joshua and Brian outside.

"Great….." J.D. plopped back down next to Sam.

"They weren't that shocked." J.D. mused.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have kept you my dirty little secret for a bit longer." Sam muttered, nuzzling into J.D.s neck. J.D. just rolled his eyes.

……………………

…………………………………

**Embarrassment**  
………………..

J.D. slipped under the first flap that he saw, trying to hold still, and hide from his little brother. He took a few steps back and turned around after hearing his little footsteps lead away.

Sam sat there, in the middle of the room, in a bed, half naked. Ooops.

"I'm sorry, I am playing hide and seek and this was the first place I saw." J.D. flushed, averting his eyes. Sam just chuckled and stood up.

"You act as if you've never seen me half naked before." Sam teased, walking over to him. J.D. just scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'll have you know I am not a pervert like you."

Sam laughed as J.D. turned up his nose, resembling very much the preppy, rich boy he used to be.

"Well, I still have time to corrupt you." Sam purred, leaning closer into J.D.'s body.

"Sam! My brother!" J.D. hissed, eyes going to the entrance of the tent.

"It is not like he does not know I am your boyfriend."

"Still…." J.D. muttered, much to Sam's adoration, because J.D. looked so cute all embarrassed.

……………………..  
…………………………………

The End………….

…………………………….  
So there you go, my drabbles….yep, I'm a Sam/JD fanatic….don't ask me why, I have no idea myself!! Hahaha, hope you enjoyed them at least!!! Review and tell me what ya think!!  
Wish there were more Sam/JD stories…..sigh….oh well….much love and happy holidays!!


	2. Waiting and Searching

Sam was watching as J.D. helped another group of kids go through their physical. Everyone was getting regular check ups, to make sure every one was healthy. Every one was so packed together, it was better to be safe than sorry. It was inevitable that they would get sick at some point, because it is natural, but with their housing and living arrangements, it would really lower the strength of every person in the tents.

"You need to relax, Sam." Laura said as she joined Sam, looking over at J.D.

"Any word of his little brother?" Sam asked, turning to look at her.

J.D. had been worried sick for his little brother. He hasn't sleep much or eaten much. Sam was worried that J.D. wouldn't be able to make it if it turned out that his little brother had not made it. Sam kept trying to give him hope.

Sam had promised J.D. that he would see his little brother again, and Sam was willing to go through anything, to keep that promise.

"Not so far, but it is really hard to get messages across. Everything is so hectic." Laura said, smiling comfortingly, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"They need each other." Sam motioned with his head to J.D.

"Yes, and you need him, don't you?" Laura smiled softly. Sam's eyes widened as he turned to look at Laura.

"It's okay, Sam. You should tell him how you feel." Laura winked at him and squeezed his shoulder, before walking off. Sam sighed and looked back at J.D.

* * *

"Excuse me, I was wondering if there were any news on people rescued from philadelphia?" Sam went over to some of the officers that took charge off writing down everyone that stayed in the small towns of tents they had built up.

"Sorry, but we have not received much news. People are still being checked in and marked down." The officer sighed, before calling over another officer to help Sam.

"Sorry kid, but we have a lot of work. You can feel this out and send it out to the other settlements." this new officer said, giving Sam a form to fill.

"Wait, how many settlements are there?" Sam asked, with a frown.

"Not sure kid."

* * *

"Don't worry J.D. There are a lot of settlements, I'm sure he is there in one of them." Sam said, sitting down next to J.D, who was looking out at the ocean.

"You really think so Sam? I'm starting to believe that maybe….he really is gone." J.D.'s voice broke at the end, unable to fathom the thought of never seeing his brother again.

"J.D. he is still alive, and I will bring him to you, I promise." Sam said, taking hold of J.D.s hand and squeezing it for comfort.

"I know, Sam….I believe you." J.D. said, smiling in thanks at Sam, squeezing back.

* * *

"Sam! Sam!" Brian came over to Sam, who was helping go over data with his father. Sam frowned and immediately caught up to Brian.

"What's up?" Sam asked, eagerly. Brian was grinning from ear to ear, which meant good news.

"There are some settlements from which a lot of people from Philadelphia were sent to!" Brian exclaimed, his eagerness immediately affecting Sam, who began to grin from ear to ear as well.

"We have to tell J.D!" Sam said, immediately taking off to find J.D.  
His father looked up and watched amused as his son took off excitedly.  
"He going to go see his boyfriend, I take it?" he asked Brian, who just nodded and shrugged, before rushing off to find Laura.

* * *

J.D. found himself tackled into a hug by Laura, then Sam, then Brian.

"Whoa! What is going on!" J.D. laughed.

"We have found some settlements were people rescued from Philadelphia were taken to!" Brian exclaimed.

J.D. froze, before he hugged them back just as tightly.

"Thank you so much guys!"

"Yeah, we got to get ready and pack up and let people know and get directions….." Laura and Brian rushed out, to prepare everything.

"I guess I have to thank you, Sam." J.D. turned to Sam, with a soft smile. Sam felt himself flush.

"I have to go and get ready, but….thank you." J.D. hesitated for a millisecond, before brushign his lips to Sam's. He then rushed out to pack his stuff.

Sam was in cloud nine all the way to his tent, to informing his parents about the trip, to packing, to agreeing that he will formally introduce J.D. to them at some point and that he will not get him pregnant. Sam will be sure to react and protest and probably laugh later, once it really hit him what his parents told him.

* * *

"Guys, are you sure we are going the right way?" Laura asked as she took the map from Brian's hands.

"Yeah, I think we were suppose to go right, not left." J.D. added as he leaned in to look at the map as well.

"No, we are going to the east, hence we take the left." Sam scowled, glaring at the road ahead of him.

"Wait, let me see the map again." Brian said, snatching it from the other two in the back seat.

"Hey!"

* * *

"We almost there, J.D." Sam said, wrapping his arms around J.D.s waist. J.D. sighed and snuggled closer to Sam for warmth.

"I know, I can never thank you, and the others, enough." J.D. muttered, causing Sam to shake his head and kiss him on the forehead.

"Just never leave and that be good enough for me." Sam grinned, causing J.D. to laugh and place a big kiss on his lips.

"You are such a sap, but thank goodness I like you like that." J.D. said, causing Sam to beam and melt inside.


End file.
